A Gundam Wing Halloween
by Bubbles1
Summary: Duo drags the group out for a night of fun. Heero finds fun in Fireworks, Trowa in a tooth faerie costume, Wufei stealing candy from 'weak' little girls. ~*~ New Chapter uploaded~*~ Relena tries to track down the guys to pay her visa bill. Rlena-bashing!
1. intro

A Gundam Wing Halloween

"MAXWELL" the shout reverberated throughout the safe house, causing Heero and Trowa to look up from their books.  Quatre nearly lost his tray of teas and cookies as the braided boy ran by. He grabbed an orange and black jack-o-lantern sugar cookie from said tray as he ran out the door. 

The front door slammed shut just as Wufei stormed in. The Chinese boy looked even more stressed now then when he had gone into the shower roughly 20 minutes ago. His wet hair hung own to his damp shoulders, while his middle and waist was covered by a towel. Water dripped off his lithe form on to the floor. 

"What did he do now?" Heero asked, calmly flipping the page on his new book, '101 ways to kill Relena Peacecraft'

"That stupid braided baka cleaned out every article of clothing I own! He put this"- Wufei held up a ridiculous looking tooth faerie costume of purple and pinks, complete with cute wings-"on the bed! With a note demanding! Demanding! That I wear this tonight for some stupid American tradition!"

            Quatre smiled up at him gently.

"You mean Halloween? Right?"

"That's what the idiot called it! And I am not wearing this!"

Heero smirked as he turned another page.

"Well, I don't envy you Chang"

"I'm not suffering along Yuy"

At this remark, Heero dropped his exceedingly interesting book, and turned in shock to Wufei. Quatre rubbed his hands together gleefully, looking forward to a night of trick-or-treating. Trowa had been trying to escape out of the room via the door, but didn't get too far before Quatre pinned him with a hopeful look and a nod toward Wufei's costume. Trowa shook his head 'no' in excessive gestures, but melted when Quatre showed him his puppy-eyes. Sighing heavily, he got up and sat beside the blond.

"Fine, but I get to be the tooth faerie."

To say Duo was ecstatic was an understatement. Heero thought that even if pilot 02 won the lottery, he wouldn't have been so happy. When he thought it was safe enough to come home after angering Wufei, the boy was exceedingly jubilant to learn of his friend's decision to come with him tonight. The Chinese boy finally got his clothes back.  

Wufei was dressed as a lion tamer; something he thought would fit his personality perfectly. Tight black pants and a vest of fake leopard skin. Heero dressed up as the Gundam pilot 01 (Use your imagination here people). Trowa was miserable in the cheap tooth faerie costume Quatre was forced him to wear.  The blonde, for his part, was as bouncy as his character. Quatre Raberba Winner was dressed as the Easter Bunny.  The uniform was a bright white furry 1 piece that includes a hood with ears and pink feet. Duo was a Biker. Skintight studded black leather pants and vest, a white muscle shirt with a strange picture on the front and black shades. He sauntered into the room and slid his shades down his nose to look at Heero's shocked expression.

"What-up Hee-chan?"

~Preview of Next Chapter~

"Sorry, but you boys are too old for this"

The door was closed in their faces as they all looked to Duo. The Biker, for his part, was rubbing his hands together with a gleeful look.

"It's Trick or Treat right guys?"

The others nodded their heads yes.

"Then it's time for a trick"

The gang soon had devious looks on all their faces as Dup told them the plan.

~End Preview~


	2. Wufei Escapes from his control

AN. Fireworks are dangerous and not be played around with unless you know exactly what you are doing. Got it? Good, so don't blow yourself up.

A Gundam Wing Halloween 2

            Quatre and Duo bounced around the group as they walked down the road. Only the biker seemed to know how this worked, so Duo gave them a very quick version of what you do. 

"You run up to the door, ring the doorbell or knock. Yell TRICK OR TREAT!, get your loot, and run to the next house, repeat."

"Seems pretty stupid to me. Why would a bunch a strangers want to give out candy for no reason?"

            Duo shrugged at Wufei's question. He didn't really care, as long as he got candy. The first few houses were a good learning experience, for the boys, who found out the true meaning of 'a fool and his candy are soon parted.' Enjoying the fact that their sacs were getting heavy, and the whole night, the group moved on to the next block. 

            However they ran into a problem at the next house.

"You boys are too old for this"

The door was closed in their faces as they all looked to Duo. The Biker, for his part, was rubbing his hands together with a gleeful look.

"It's Trick or Treat right guys?"

The others nodded their heads yes.

"Then it's time for a trick"

The gang soon had devious looks on all their faces as Dup told them the plan. Duo/Biker pulled out his arsenal from the pouch on the front of his shirt. Nearly 3 dozen rotten eggs, 4 cans of bright silly string ranging from Punk Pink to Nauseous Neon. Many stink bombs fell in to Trowa's hands.

The boys went to work. After 10 minutes they stepped back to look at their handiwork. Every window was covered with rotten eggs, the door handles were all wet with, well, we'll just say wet. The tree's were silly stringed and the whole property stunk to high heaven.  Pleased with their work, they moved on.

At the next house that refused to give them candy, Heero and Trowa took over the tricking and disappeared for several minutes. The other three sat down on the curb and had some candy. Soon, Heero and Trowa returned, the perfect soldier was pushing a wheelbarrow In front of him while uni-banged boy pulled a children's' wagon behind him. 

Both vehicles were piled to the brim and over with every kind of firework imaginable. Heero got a maniatic look in his eye as he set them strategically around the house. Trowa assisted him as the other three watched. Wufei, however, was still eating from his bag, getting a maniatic look in his own eyes. 

Heero and Trowa returned to the group and ceremoniously lighted a single match. With a wicked laugh that would rival that of Dr. Jekyl's, Heero lit the nearest firework. Somehow, the pair of pilots had twisted the law of physics and gravity so that when one rocket went off, it set the one beside it off. The night exploded. Green, red and yellow sparks were everywhere, along with the explosions and sounds that would have woken up Rip Van Wrinkle. 

As people gathered around to watch the fabulous display, Wufei looked up from his bag and noticed several girls in the group. (AN you must understand that Wufei has an extremely **low tolerance to sugar, and it effects him in strange, bizarre, and just plain weird ways.) **

"Girls are not worthy of my precious sugar, it is mine! Mine! They are too weak to take it!!!" 

He suddenly jumped up and grabbed several of the girls' bags as he took off running and screaming. The screaming wasn't noticed because of the noise from the fireworks, but Heero did see him run off like a monkey in mating season. Shrugging his shoulders, the perfect shoulder slung an arm around Duo's waist and went back to watching the fireworks.

~Preview of next chapter~

Wufei was running wild through the bushes; he had stolen a Zorro costume from a kid and had named himself 'The protector of candy.' Even though he only ate the sugar after he had 'liberated' it. 

In another part of town

It was Quatre's turn to trick a house that had refused to give them candy.  He was thinking hard, but brightened up when an idea came to him. The other 3 pilots backed off warily as Quatre's eyes gleamed a deep and crimson red. He hissed slightly, and then smiled.  Trowa felt his blood to ice when Quatre spoke of his plan. 

So much for the bunny.

~End Preview~


	3. Wufei underestimates some 'girls' and qu...

A Gundam Wing Halloween 3

Deciding to leave before some cautious person phoned the fire department about several trees on fire from fireworks, the remaining four Gundam guys moved on to the next block. Quatre was still hopping around in his bunny suit, more than happy as he dragged Trowa up to the next house; Duo was having a harder time as he pulled a still pyromaniactic-feeling Heero away from a troupe of kids with candles. 

Quatre knocked on the door, gave his cheesiest smile and said so sweetly sugar dripped from his words, "Trick Or Treat." Fortunately it was a woman who answered the door, because Trowa strongly believed any man would have thrown up from the display that the bunny had given. The women in question positively melted when she saw the blonde, as many girls will when confronted with cute things. 

She was, however, a little bit too taken with him, as she gladly glomped on him, squealing loudly.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing ever? Eeekk! He's so cute I just wanna lick him to pieces, little baby bunnykins. Whose a little snooglpussy loveballs?!"

Trowa meanwhile was quietly throwing up in the bushes. Duo and Heero, minus the candles he really wanted, showed up at that exact time. The perfect soldier pulled his gun out of his spandex shorts and shot the lady who was squeezing Quatre. The blonde dropped to the ground and blinked owlishly a few times. Duo ran up to him.

"Q-man, are you ok? Quatre…speak to me?!"

Trowa was inspecting the out-cold girl who Heero had hit with a rubber bullet. He looked to Heero and raised an eyebrow at the soldier which said, 'since when do you shoot rubber?' Heero was looking in puzzlement at his gun. He pulled back the sleeve and saw that all of his bullets had been replaced with brightly colored rubber ones. It appeared he had shot the girl with a green one. 

Duo smiled apprehensively at Heero as he dumped the un-conscious lady's candy bowl into his own sack.  

"Oh, yah, sorry about that Heero, but it was just a little joke?!"

The soldier was about to hit him with a rubber bullet (Blue this time) but Duo was already knocking at the next door. Trowa helped the blonde up, and they ran to keep up with Duo. However, the house Duo was at refused to give them Candy. Moving out to the street, Trowa looked to Quatre. 

"Your turn to trick"

It was Quatre's turn to trick a house that had refused to give them candy.  He was thinking hard, but brightened up when an idea came to him. The other 3 pilots backed off warily as Quatre's eyes gleamed a deep and crimson red. He hissed slightly, and then smiled.  Trowa felt his blood to ice when Quatre spoke of his plan. 

So much for the bunny.

The three pilots moved off to gather Quatre's 'ingredients' for his plan as the blonde planned out where to put his 'surprises'

In Another Part of Town

Wufei had tripped upon an interesting group. An older brother dressed up as Zorro, was taking his little sister and her friend out for a night of trick or treating. As they walked by his bush, Wufei grabbed the brother and quickly switched clothes with him. The teen brother didn't have much choice when Wufei growled at him. 

Unfortunately, the costume was too small, so Wufei looked like he was dressed in black spandex, instead of the normal way it was supposed to look. Using his Katana as the sword, Wufei jumped out of his bushes and proudly yelled his statement to the world.

"I am the protector of Candy and Sugar! I shall triumph over the evil girls who seek to imprison the candy within their weak bodies! It shall be mine!!!" 

            He then howled to the moon, and ran off to find some victims. Not more than 2 minutes later, he spotted a young group of girls less then 16 years old walking toward a house. He waited until they were coming back from the house before pouncing in front of them with his Katana raised.

"Uh-oh" he thought

It appeared that the girls had gone to the house to pick up the rest of their friends, and they now numbered close to 7 or 8. Wufei knew he was outmatched by sheer weight of numbers, but resolved that he could beat these weaklings. Until he noticed their costumes.

They weren't dressed in flowing dresses and silly Dracula or Britney Spear costumes as he had thought. Each girl was dressed like a Navy Seal, complete with weapons. He saw the nametags all read G.I. JANE. It took them less than a minute to realize that Wufei was not here to flirt with them. 

"CHARGE"

One girl yelled, the rest answered.

"Yes Ma'am Master Chief"

Wufei ran like a bat out of Hell. He was never as disgraced in all his life as he ran away from a bunch of girls. He hoped he could catch up to Heero, who would shoot them out of his way. 

~Preview of Next Chapter~

            "Shoot them Yuy! Their gonna kill me"

            But Heero remembered that he only had Rubber bullets in his gun, and not nearly enough to stop the rampaging women who where attacking Wufei. He chewed his lip until Quatre and Duo suddenly turned up. They were driving the cop car that had arrested them after Quatre's "Prank." Trowa was holding onto to the siren on the top of the vehicle for his life. 

            Quatre shoved the stick into 4th and floored it. 

~ End Preview~

I need ideas here people!! And anyone want certain pairs? 1x2 or anything or 1xR. Tell me! 


	4. Monkeys, and bunnies, and cop cars oh my...

A Gundam Wing Halloween 3

            Trowa came back to the block that Quatre was waiting at with his 'ingredients'. 2 buckets of bright pink paint and a snow blower. Duo returned with the shovel, wheelbarrow and power generator.  Heero came back with the economy size tub of molasses (banana flavor) and several caged monkeys. Correction, very, very, active and hungry monkeys. 

            They set the items down on the curb and listened to Quatre.

"Now, I noticed when he opened the door that our victim wore very 'manly' clothes and had his house decorated in dark colors. That is where the paint and the snow blower come in; the fastest way to paint a house is using the snow blower."

            Trowa, Heero, and Duo exchanged apprehensive looks as Quatre started drawing a diagram in the sand by his feet.

"Next, we position the molasses bucket over his door, so when he opens the door, the molasses falls on him. Now, the monkeys will have the door to their cages tied with a piece of string connected to the door handle. Which means..."

            "That when he opens the door, the monkeys are released. Right?"

            "Yes, very good Duo"

"But what is the use for the shovel and wheelbarrow. I know we have the generator to plug in the snow blower but…."

            "We need the shovel to dig a pit so that he will not find the generator or the snow blower when he looks out his window after Trowa rings the door bell."

            "What?? I'm ringing the doorbell?! No way!"

Quatre pinned Trowa with his red eyes and hissed.

            "Someone has to draw the asshole out so he opens the door, we'll give you another costume so he won't recognize you."

            They all stared at Quatre in shock, the blonde and gentle Arabian had just sworn. But they couldn't stick around and stare as Quatre started setting up and needed their help. 

~30 minutes later~

There were very few trick-or-treaters out anymore, considering it was past 11 o'clock at night, but there were 5 boys and 8 girls still out of their homes. Quatre checked one more time to make sure everything was set up right; he was in the pit that housed the generators giving Trowa a new costume. Duo and Heero were sitting on the curb waiting.

"Heero, do you think we'll make it out alive?"

            Heero gave a quizzical look to his friend.

"Well, without normal bullets in my gun, we have a hard time of it"

            He replied sarcastically. He heard Duo breathe in deeply and saw him stand up. There was a strange fire in his eyes as the boy kneeled in front of Heero.

"Well then Heero. If we don't make it, remember me, and remember this!"

            Duo darted forward and kissed Heero smack on the lips, passion and promise enveloped in their kiss. They broke away when neither could breathe. Taking deep breaths, they looked at each other. Tears shone in Duo's eyes.

            "I will come back for you Heero Yuy!"

            Then he was gone, taking up his position in the front of the snow blower. Heero moved to go after him, but stopped when a truly miserable Trowa and elated Quatre came up. 

            Trowas' new costume was a bunch of leaves slung around his lower abdomen. Heero could not tell if Quatre was looking forward to his prank, or Trowa looking like Tarzan, without any underwear. But whatever the reason, Quatre gave Trowa a thumbs up, and moved to the front with Duo. 

            Trowa took a deep breath and walked up to the door, he rang the doorbell, keeping his hands in one place so his leaves didn't fall off. The Victim, nicknamed victim by Quatre answered and pushed the door open.

            Everything happened at once. Trowa knew he had to run like his butt was on fire, or he wouldn't escape the blast from the pink 'snow' coming from the snow blower, or the molasses. Mr. Victim was caught; he had molasses dripping from every part of him, and 3 monkeys running full tilt toward the smell of banana flavored molasses. He screamed in fright and Duo took that as his cue to turn on the snow blower. 

            Trowa was running so fast that his leaves couldn't take the wind tearing at them, and they started to fall off, despite his valiant efforts to keep something there to cover himself. Giving up, he pumped his arms and jumped into the ditch behind Quatre, fully intent on getting his tooth fairy costume back on. 

            Duo was trying to pull Quatre away but the blonde couldn't be moved. Heero heard sirens in the distance, and got up to yell to the others. 

"Run and Scatter! Police, escape plan Beta 5!"

            Trowa got up and started to run, but turned around when he saw Quatre and Duo weren't following. They couldn't hear Heero over the sound of the snow blower. Duo and Quatre were still watching. Mr. Victim had made it into his house, but so had the monkeys. They were both enjoying the screams they heard.

"No! Not that vase! It's worth hundreds of- Damn you!!! Stupid *Beep* monkeys! I'm gonna *bbbeeeeeepppp* beeepppp* kill those *beeppp*"

            The Police arrived just as Trowa was halfway across the battle zone toward his friends. He heard the police gasp at the sight of the house and then heard them laughing their butts off. However, one police lady was not happy, as it turned out; this was her brother's house. She was livid. Running forward like a deer, she caught Trowa, and slammed him into the ground. 

"You have the right to remain silent Missy, or uh, Sir um…"

            She was at a lost for words as she realized that this person was too muscular to be a girl, yet was in a tooth faerie costume.

"RUN QUATRE!!!!"

            Trowa screamed at the top of his lungs. Turning around in surprise, Quatre and Duo accidentally showed themselves to the other police officers, who had them pinned and cuffed in seconds. 

"Hahahahahahah! Look, Ralph, I caught a bunny! Hehehahaha"

            Quatre whimpered slightly and hung his head. Everyone melted.

"oooh! The poor bunny, Conner, get those cuffs of the poor guy! Poor little fellow, he looks so cute! I bet you wanna go home to your mommy!"

All males present started throwing up, except Quatre and the female officer who had glomped on him. Quatre looked up at her with tears glimmering in his eyes.

            "I, just wanna go home ma'am, will you please take me and my friends home?"

            His bottom lip quivered perfectly and the officer looked like she was going to cry herself. Duo and Quatre were placed in a car while Trowa was getting his own cuffs off. The majority of the officers had gone to help the poor Mr. Victim, so it wasn't very hard for the bunny to slip into the front drivers' seat.   

            Trowa noticed Quatre turning the keys in the ignition, and jumped on the roof of the car as it sped away, much to the annoyance of the officers. The tooth faerie was desperately trying to grab a firm hold, when the car stalled at 40 mph and sent his head smashing into the light.

"It's a standard Q-man, you gotta use the clutch!"

"Ok, thank you Duo"

            Trowa fervently hoped that they didn't decide to turn on the lights or the sirens, but fate was against him that night.

            "Hey, Duo, see if you can find the sirens and light buttons, then I won't get a ticket for speeding"

Trowa rolled his eye. They had sabotaged 3 houses, resisted arrest caused hundreds of dollars worth of damage and where now stealing a cop car. Quatre was worried about a speeding ticket? The rest of his thoughts were drowned out as Duo found the lights and siren button.  

            Heero had seen the other get arrested and was now trying desperately to catch up to the speeding car by running behind it.

            Wufei had heard the sirens and hoped that the police would shoot the rampaging GI JANES if he caught up to them. He switched course to get to the sirens. The girls were right on his tail and he was tiring badly.

            Quatre looked in the review mirror and noticed Heero running behind. He jammed on the brakes to wait for the Perfect Soldier. However, he failed to notice how close to the car Heero was, and the pilot, with all the grace of an ostrich on crack, slammed into the back of the police cruiser, effectively stunning himself. 

            Wufei saw the police car, and he saw Heero behind it. He confidently slowed down, knowing that Heero would shoot them. What he didn't know, was that Heero was taking a nap right now.  Immediately he was set upon by the GIs. Heero chose that moment to wake up, and saw Wufei's predicament.

           "Shoot them Yuy! Their gonna kill me"

But Heero remembered that he only had Rubber bullets in his gun, and not nearly enough to stop the rampaging women who where attacking Wufei. He chewed his lip until Quatre and Duo suddenly turned up. They were driving the cop car that had arrested them after Quatre's "Prank." Trowa was holding onto to the siren on the top of the vehicle for his life. 

Quatre shoved the stick into 4th and floored it. 

"BOWLING FOR BITCHES!"

            Duo yelled out the window. The girls looked up and screamed. Wufei was dropped and they ran for their lives. 

            Trowa dropped from the top of the car, Duo and Quatre shut off the engine and got out of the cruiser. Heero helped Wufei up. They stood there and looked at each other. Duo strode over and kissed Heero, who dropped Wufei. Trowa was kissing Quatre as well while Wufei sat down and tried to breathe. 

            A bright light blinded them all as 45 cop cars surrounded them. Dozens of guns clicked off the safety. 

"Don't move! Put you hands in the air!" And a female voice was heard to say 

"aaww, look at the cute bunny!"

~ Preview of Next Chapter~

Wufei lay on the hard cot in his police cell, shivering slightly. He moaned in pain. The others watched him sympathetically.

"Poor Wufei"

            Quatre whispered.

"Candy withdrawal symptoms are always the worst!"

~End of Preview~

You like? You better. This one took me while to think up. School starts soon for me so I won't have much time to continue this. (I promise I won't give up on it) But I could write faster if you give me some ideas…. :)  


	5. Captured and Released

A Gundam Wing Halloween 4

            The lovers pulled apart and looked around themselves. A wise male officer and placed his hand over the mouth of the female officer who had thought Quatre was cute. He was a veteran from the 'battle' at Mr. Victim's house and knew the power of persuasion the 'cute bunny' possessed. 

            Heero pulled his gun out. Wufei took out his Katana. Trowa dropped into a classic fighting stance Quatre continued to look cute while Duo brandished his full and heavy bag of candy. 

            "Put down your weapons and surrounded you are surrendered!"

            The pilots and all the officers who had not met the Commander looked puzzled. The Commander sighed heavily.

            "Surrender you are surrounded"

            The boys and officers nodded understandably. Then moved back into 'fight' mode. 

            "I shall never surrender! The candy lent power to my veins and pure adrenaline shall course through me! None can defeat the great ZORRO!!"

            Wufei screamed, doing a funky looking dance as he yelled. He dropped back into his original pose. The pilots all sweat-dropped. One of the junior officers (an ex-dj from MTV) pulled his ghetto blaster out of the back of the car and placed it on the car roof. Pulling on some cool looking shades, he pushed play.

            ♪ Kung Fu Fighting♪

            The pilots cocked an ear to the song, then yelled their battle cries and went to work. The officers shot, but each pilot was well versed in the Matrix, and easily dodged the bullets. Quatre bounced around and distracted men by making them throw up with his cuteness, while Trowa followed him and knocked out the distracted police. Heero had run out of his funky looking bullets, which really puzzled the cops, but had stolen some of the out-cold cop guns and was doing a good job. Wufei was slicing everyone's belts off, making the officers run away and find some other means of covering themselves. Duo swung his bag and laid the cops out like deadwood.

            A cop backed into the car playing the tunes and caused the CD to skip to another song.

♪ Lara Fabian's I will love again  ♫

            All action stopped. The commander, who was currently in battle with Wufei looked up to the CD player. 

"I refuse to fight to such de-meaning music"

The DJ/Cop swore and ran over to his 'baby', pushing the next button, everyone sighed with relief

♪Mortal Kombat Theme♫

            Wufei pulled up his Katana and continued to parry thrusts with the Commander.

"I am so dead!!!"

            Wufei smirked.

            "I know you are"

"You are so dead!"

            Wufei scowled.

"You need a speech therapist"

"I know but their so inexpensive"

"What?"

"Oh, no, I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but do not worry, I will put you out of your misery."

            The Commander ducked underneath Wufei's blade and started to tickle him. The pilot couldn't stop laughing and dropped his blade. The commander promptly cuffed his hands and put him in the back of a patrol car.

            Quatre and Trowa were caught by a group of female officers who glomped on both of them. They were shoved into the back of another police car.  Duo's bag got a rip in it from some officer's star-shaped badge. The contents of the bag fell out. Nicely into the back of the car Wufei was riding in, (the window was partially open) 

            Weaponless, the Shinigami didn't last long. A baker's dozen of officers floored him with their weight. He was placed into another cop car. Wufei started to fill up his depleted body with more sugar. Soon, the large pile of candy in the car was gone. Wufei then tried to slip out the open window, but found out that he was too fat from eating all the candy. He sat and sulked in the back of the car.  

            Only Heero remained. The song ended and the last one started.

♫ Drowning Pool's Bodies ♪

            Running out of ammo, Heero went into total Bruce Lee/Jackie Chan/Jet Lee/Neo Mode. Officers  shot but Neo Mode put him out of the way of any bullets, officers were thrown out of the way with Bruce Lee Mode, he avoided people and used anything that came into hand as a weapon with Jackie Chan Mode and made sure the officers wouldn't attack him again with Jet Lee Mode.

            "Jesus Christ! Who is this kid!?"

            One officer asked as he jumped out of the way of yet another kick. The other pilots in the back of the police cars watched as Heero suddenly went Super Saiyen.

            "What the hell was that?"

Wufei asked himself. Heero's hair was blonde and standing up on end, while his clothes rippled with an invisible force. He smirked and started throwing cars around with Ki blasts.

            Quatre and Trowa watched thoughtfully.

'Well, he does come from Japan, so it makes sense that he can change his Anime's as he pleases."

"Makes sense to me Trowa"

            However, Goku suddenly transported nearby and tapped Heero on the shoulder. Startled, Heero read the copyright contract Goku showed him. Swearing, the soldier dropped his SSJ form and Goku disappeared. 

            The cops surrounded him and Heero was thrown into the back of a police car. 

The commander made sure it was a male officer that drove Quatre and Trowa to the police station. The pilots were placed gently in a cell that was painted bright pink. 

            "Why is this cell bright pink?"

h

            Quatre asked.

No one knew the answer so the y didn't say anything. Wufei was lying on the cot, shivering slightly. He moaned in pain. The others watched him sympathetically.

"Poor Wufei"

Quatre whispered.

"Candy withdrawal symptoms are always the worst!"

            One of the officers from the fight came to talk to them through the bars. 

"Do you guys know what you did?"

Everyone minus Wufei gave him a blank look. Quatre had the perfect picture of innocence on his face.

"Who? Us? Oh, but we are merely young men exploring our differences in a diverse and challenging world."

The officer snorted as he held up a piece of paper and started to list things and expenses.

"1) Mr. Trand's house- He was fined for the littering of toilet paper, which was passed on to you. $98. The removal of Silly string by the Junk 4 Us company $65. Cleaning his house and property with the Molly Maid Company $125. $39 worth of air fresheners. 

2) Mr. &Mrs. White's house- The cost to replace the burnt tree's ranges from between $300-$1000. Depending on whether or not the family wants to replace the tree's or merely cut away the burnt branches. The damage to the house equals roughly $4500.

3) The most expensive one here is Mr. Stronghelms poor house- $1000 for re-painting. $400 for lawn repair. $12,200 for household damages. $450 for psychiatric care due to a breakdown. $ 40,500 for the price of the monkeys and the veterinary care they required after the incident. Not too mention the money he wants to make when he sues you.

As for the crimes you committed. Stealing a police car, resisting arrest, speeding, driving in an uncontrolled manner and the others should get you about 65 years each. 

I need to know how you're all gonna pay for this, because I'm sure you can't afford it."

Heero stood up.

"I can afford it all, including our bail."

The officer balked then paled.

"how?"

"do you take Visa?"

The Officer nodded dumbly and wrote down the numbers Heero reeled off. He left to make the transaction.

"Heero, where did you get all that money?"

"I didn't, it was Relena's visa number."

Duo cackled loud enough to wake up Wufei, who was finally asleep.

"ugh, this cell color is giving me a great headache."

Trowa complained. Soon, the officer came back and told them the money had gone through and they were free to go. Trowa and Duo helped Wufei. They all walked home. Dawn was just starting to peek over the edge of the mountains.

"Did you enjoy Halloween guys?"

Duo asked, the others nodded and Heero said they had to do it again next year.

~Several days later~

Relena was drinking a cup of tea and reading her book '101 ways to get Heero Yuy to love you' when Pagen came in with her mail. There was an especially thick envelope in his hand as Relena stood up to open it. It was her Visa Bill for the previous month.

Heero coked his head.

"did you guys hear anything?"

The gang were sneaking out of an Oz base in Antartica. Duo listened very hard. 

"Sounded a bit like that girl that stalks you Heero."

Heero shuddered as they continued.

~Finished (maybe) ~

            I'm not sure, but there might be a sequel with Relena tracking down the pilots to make them pay her bill, but I'm skeptical on the idea. Give me 5 reviews saying I should or shouldn't. That's how I'll decide. J  


	6. How does Wufei Know Relena Again?

The next part in my series. By the way, after Relena got the visa bill, she screamed and passed out. Here we go…

"Miss Relena?"

The former queen of the world opened her eyes. She was lying on her pink bedspread on her pink bed in her pink room wearing her pink pyjamas. She daintily raised a hand to her head and blinked dramatically. 

            "Am I going to be alright Paegen?"

She said it in such a weak voice that Paegen rolled his eyes. 

            "You're perfectly fine Miss. Relena"

            "But…I feel so weak"

Paegen almost threw up. //damn women! Stop being so over-dramatic// 

"I need help standing up Paegen"

The butler offered his hand to help her, but she 'swooned' into his arms. As soon as she was standing, Paegen let go and she gracelessly fell to the floor. She was sitting there, moaning in pain and exhaustion when Paegen said loudly. 

"I'll just have to deal with Herro Yuy myself then"

Instantly, Relena was on her feet, all traces of fatigue gone from her.

"No Paegen! I will track Heero Yuy down and force him to pay that outrageous bill, I swear it on my grave."

Paegen dearly wished to put her in her grave right then and there, but left so the lady could get dressed. 

~*~

Back to our pilots who are still off in that Antarctica base.

~*~

"That was really fun you guys!"

"Yes Duo, we know"

"I want to do it again"

Trowa looked at Quatre in alarm for saying such a thing. He didn't want his cute Quatre to turn into that evil monster again. Heero told the group that they would have to wait another 11 months before they could do it again. Then Wufei tersely told them to shut up and arm the explosives. He did not want to be reminded of his embarrassing downfall in the face of sugar. 

            They crept slowly along until Duo once again broke the silence. 

"What do you think Heero's stalker is gonna do with that visa bill?"

Quatre giggled insanely, it had been his prank and him stealing the cop car that had made up the majority of the bill. 

            "Her name is Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, Duo"

The 02 pilot turned around so fast he nearly fell over. Heero glared at Wufei.

"How do you know the name of my stalker?"

Wufei turned a deep crimson when the rest of the company turned to look at him. 

"I…well…it's purely"

"There they are!"

A shot rang out and nearly a bakers dozen of soldiers broke into a run toward them. The pilots drew their weapons and fought, but still continued their conversation.

"So, Wu-man, how do you know this Relena chick?"

"I'll tell you later"

"But I wanna know now!"

"Later Maxwell!"

Duo pouted until he noticed that Heero was once again shooting off neon coloured bullets, though they were metal this time. He was completely confused as he had not tampered with his boyfriend's gun before this particular mission. Duo wasn't the only one to notice.

"What are you doing Herro?"

The perfect soldier however, had a philatelic look in his eyes as he chanted.

"Colour kills, killing colours death by color, die colourfully!"

            Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances as Heero clapped his hands in joy.

"That's a new one" 

Wufei said with raised eyebrows. Heero abruptly put his gun away and returned to his previous state of stoicness. (AN. Is that even a word?)  He cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem, let's go"

Duo stepped over a soldier who had more colors on him then a hyper active rainbow. He followed his groupee out the door. Trowa was bestowed upon the honour of "pushing the button."

The base exploded, but to the astonishment of four of the pilots, it exploded in greens and blues, yellows and reds, pink and purples. Heero giggled like a little schoolgirl and skipped off to the jeep. The other pilots followed.

"So, how do you know Heero's stalker?"

"GO AWAY!!!"

~*~

            Wufei locked his bedroom door and sat down on his bed to read. Trowa, who shared the room with the Chinese boy, looked up from his own book. 

            "hiding from Duo again?"

            "The stupid braided Baka will not stop asking me about Relena"

            Trowa nodded, and continued on with his reading. Duo stopped by Wufei's door, and pulled out his lock picking set. His imagination kept thinking up wild ways about how his friend knew Heeros' stalker. Maybe, in Wufei's far off homeland, she was a slave, and he saved her. Or she was once his lover, in a remote world. Duo grinned to himself as the explanations his mind gave, turned more…intimate. 

~*~

            Relena stood next to the computer consol as the Dr. J checked up on his pilots. Using the tracking device he had placed in the Gundams, the man had no problem finding his "boys"

            "So, Miss. Relena, why is it again that you need to desperately find them?"

            She huffed and squared her shoulders, trying to act innocent in her pink dress with the pink shoes and socks. She adjusted her pink shawl and repeated what she had told him several minutes ago.

            "I need to employ the skills of several bodyguards, and the Gundam Pilots are the only ones who are qualified to guard someone as special, thankless, caring, loveable, enjoyable, kind…"

            Dr. J rolled his eyes, and tuned out the rest of her adjectives.

"…and thoughtful as me"

            She finished, five minutes later. Dr. J gave her the address of the safe house deep in Antarctica that the pilots were staying in for the next little while. She flounced off in her pink hat. The doctor watched her go, desperately hoping that Heero would shoot her on sight. But this would be a good test for them, he thought. Test for his pilots against the might of a women such as Relena, well, not a women really, and ugly, selfish, conceited….

            ~5 more reviews people, and you can read about how Relena meets up with the guys, when sparks, and bullets, fly.~


	7. How Did She Get Here?

~ok, you held up your part of the bargain with the five reviews, so here's my part, the next chapter. Enjoy~

            Relena was in a plane that she had specially charted. It was flying over Antarctica, and guess what. It was pink. Much to the crews' dismay, the princess was not going to pay them the considerable sum of money she had promised to pay them for the trip out here, unless the plane was pink. A nice, fuchsia pink. She leaned over the pilots shoulder to give him the co-ordinates. The annoyed pilot flipped her pink scarf off his shoulder.

            "These are pretty remote places here miss. What's so important that you'll go down there?"

            Relena got all teary eyed and clasped her hands together in a perfect pose of heartfelt pain.

            "Because that….that is where my lover is, and I need him, like he needs me!"

            She sniffed, then screamed slightly as she was hurtled out of the cockpit by a sudden upward motion of the plane. The co-pilot snickered as his friend righted the plane again.

            "Good move boss. She was so annoying! Who's the stupid guy that's her lover?"

            The pilot felt a great wave of sympathy for that poor person. The wave quickly turned into a tsunami as he heard her telling yet another member of her crew about her pink bedroom. 

            A different man quickly ran into the pilots' room and shut the door behind him. He was breathing hard and furiously scrubbing at his face. 

            "What's wrong!?"

            The two pilots asked, turning around quickly.

            "It tried to put BLUSH on me!!"

            "Why?"

            "She said I wasn't…I wasn't PINK enough for her!!"

            The man screamed, still rubbing his face. 

            "Ok, this is it."

            The co-pilot stood up and left the room, the other man following. The pilot however, decided to stay and steer his airplane, though when he remembered what color it was, he seriously considered crashing it.

            The he heard a rapidly diminishing scream, followed by a cheer from his crew. The co-pilot came back in and sat down.  

            "So?"

            The Pilot asked.

            "Well, we told her that if she wore a certain backpack, it might make her look slimmer. So she put it on, asked how she looked and started talking all over again. We suggested she move closer to the door, where the light was better. The stupid women did, and she seemed to "accidentally" fall out the door."

            "Oh darn" 

            The amused pilot said as he turned the plane around.

            "We were still about a mile away from her co-ordinates"

            The pink plane, with its laughing crew, left Antarctica's airspace. 

~*~

            Duo and Quatre were outside, building a snowman. For once, the day was clear with blue sky as far as the eye could see. The snow sparkled beautifully. Wufei crept out of the house, and picked up a fistful of snow. Moulding it quickly, he whipped the snowball in the general direction of Duo's head.

            "Hey!"

            The Chinese boy giggled madly behind his hand. Duo shook the snow out of his hair and looked around for his aggressor. He spotted Heero coming back into the house with a pail of snow to melt. He grinned evilly. He bent to the ground and scooped up a very large amount of snow.

            Trowa came out with a thermos of hot chocolate and several cups. Quatre gave him a gentle smile as he took one of the mugs. Wufei crept out from behind the house and also took a mug. Trowa's eyes scanned the flat area for the other two pilots. But his eyes caught something else.

            "What is that?"

            He asked, pointing with the thermos into the sky at an object. Wufei squinted.

            "It's…it can't be. But it looks like a floating pink blob."

            "No, it's sinking; it looks like a parachute attached to a, well, like Wufei said a pink blob."

            There was a strangled scream that sounded like Duo. The trio looked around the corner of the house, and saw that the braided boy was buried up to his neck in freezing snow. He glared at the retreating form of his boyfriend.

            "I love you too Heero!!"

            The perfect soldier nodded his agreement as he entered the house. Duo struggled, but couldn't free himself. He looked pleadingly at the others. Wufei turned back to the pink object.

            "Do you think it could be a supply box?"

            "It might be"

            But then, across the expanse of ice and snow, there came a high pitched scream.

            "HHHEEEERRRROOOO!!"

            Wufei screamed in response, and ran into the house. Quatre and Trowa, who had never met Relena, were appalled that the pink blob was a human, let alone a woman. The two men could never live with themselves unless they did the right thing, which was, of course, to bring her back to the house before she died of cold. They set off on the only snowmobile.

~*~

            Heero was completely bowled over when a gibbering Wufei ran into him. He grabbed the perfect soldier by the shirt and forced him to look into his mad eyes.

            "It's come! It has found us and it has come!!" 

            He abruptly fell unconscious and Heero barely managed to catch him. With a confused shake of his head, the man placed his friend on the bed, and put more coal in the fireplace. The safe house did not have running water, heat or electricity, and the cold was seeping in through the wood. He pulled the blankets up the other persons chin. He then went out to dig his boyfriend out of the snow, for a price. 

~*~

            Quatre had to pull his eyes away from the blinding pinkness of the woman who stood before him. She was trying to get the parachute off, but was becoming even more tangled in the fabric. Shielding his eyes, Trowa pulled his rather large hunting knife to help cut away the material that bound Relena. 

            The girl however, could see only the sun reflecting off the blade, as the parachute obscured her line of sight. 

            "HHHEEEERRROOOOOO!!"

            She shrilly screamed, believing that she was about to be captured by cannibalistic Eskimos. Trowa's ears, nearly blown to pieces by the screech pressed into his head. He basically freaked out and jumped back. Holding his aching head in his hands. Quatre moved forward to support his friend.

~*~

            Heero abruptly stopped scooping snow away from Duo's waist. The other man was shaking quite badly, and Heero actually felt guilt. He had not meant to forget about his friend for so long. But now another immediate danger struck him. She had found him. That was who Wufei was talking about. It was Relena. He grabbed Duo's arms and force fully pulled him out of the snow. He quickly carried the other person in to the house and dropped him unceremoniously onto another bed beside Wufei. Throwing several blankets at him, Heero ran out to find the other two pilots.

            His heart beat fast and fear dried his mouth when he saw Quatre and Trowa arriving back on the snowmobile, with a large pink bundle. He briefly thought about locking the door anyway, and leaving the two men out there with her. If they were stupid enough to bring her here, then they should suffer the consequences. But a split second later he knew that there was no way he could subjugate such honest men with the burden of Relena. No one deserved the torture of being stuck anywhere with her. 

            The pink bundle moved, and Relena saw her "lover".

            "HHHEEERRROOOOO!!!"

            The shrill scream now pierced Quatre's ears. The blonde was driving the snowmobile because Trowa was still having difficulty with his own hearing. The sudden sharp, painful burst of sound crashed into the Arabians ears and threw off his balance completely. That and the sound waves of the shriek tipped the snowmobile over. 

            Heero saw his chance. Grabbing Trowa and a semi-conscious Quatre, he literally ragged them into the house. Relena had been thrown clear of the snowmobile. But her pink skirt had been thrown over her head, blinding her. She was also lying on her back with her arms and legs flailing wildly, shrieking the whole time, though it was muffled by her skirt. 

            Duo was watching from the window, and he thought she looked just like a bug caught upside down. An ugly pink bug, mind you. He pulled down the blinds and went to check on Quatre, pulling his blanket righter around his shoulders.

            Heero at this time had three of his five pilots incapacitated. He had the biggest threat of his life on his hands, and only Duo was able-bodied. Wufei was obviously crazy, hiding under a blanket whimpering in fear. Trowa and Quatre were trying desperately to get their ears to function normally. Quatre couldn't get his equilibrium sorted out. 

            Duo strode up to him.

            "It wasn't killed in the crash, it still lives."

            Heero nodded wordlessly. Even though he doubted that something as simple as a tipped over snowmobile could kill her. They could hope. There was also that slight problem that when ever Heero was near Relena, she was mysteriously hurt somehow. Those evil guards have a habit of popping up around her, although he had a sneaky suspicion she might have hired one or two of them.  

            He sighed heavily, and picked up his gun, or rather, pulled it out of his shorts. (yes even in Antarctica, Heero wears spandex) Moving toward the window, he raised the blinds enough to see that Relena was still caught on her back her skirt was flapping in the breeze, revealing her pink thong.

 Duo's eyes widened, before he fainted clean away. With an extreme amount of self-control, Heero managed to pull the trigger at the figure before he too, fell into the black pit of unconsciousness. As he fell, his eyes burned with the image of what he had seen, and he could hear himself scream.

~there we go, another chapter done! Tell me what you think guys!!! I need support here. Alrightly, five more reviews and you can find out if Relena's going to get into the house or not. ;) ~


End file.
